A Simple Smile
by The Last Python
Summary: On a quest to get Renamon to finally smile, Guilmon finds himself having strange feelings for her and he must struggle to win her over. RenaGuil; Complete; please Review;
1. Chapter 1: A Learning Experience

A Simple Smile

Chapter One: A Learning Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters

(HA HA Japan!! Now you can't sue me!)

Two and a half years after the D-Reaper Incident

"Look Tokatomon!" cried Guilmon with joy as he walked inelegantly across the grass on his hands, "I finally got it!"

Tokato smiled, "Great job boy!" Tokato, Rika, and Henry all laughed when they saw Guilmon and Terriermon walking on their hands. "Whoah!!" cried Guilmon as he lost balanced and toppled over on his back. Terriermon laughed as he moved past him, using his ears to instead of his hands to walk on. "It's easier when you cheat," teased Terriermon playfully.

Guilmon laughed and as did everyone else in the park around him, all but one. Renamon sat there, watching him with her beautiful cobalt eyes coldly. Her gaze pierced Guilmon's heart, "_Why can't I make her happy?"_ thought Guilmon sadly to himself. He sighed and sat upright again and tried to assume a regal posture to show Renamon he wasn't a total fool.

But she wasn't even looking anymore; rather she was simply staring at the grass with her arms folded around her chest. "What's the matter boy?" asked Tokato quizzically, referring to his "regal" posture but really he just looked like he had to go to the bathroom, "Do you need to go?"

Rika and Henry laughed and Guilmon sighed and slumped back over again, "Nothing Tokato," he growled, a little angry that he had just made him look even more foolish. Guilmon turned his head to Renamon to see if she was watching, but she was still content at looking at the blades of glass in between her legs, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well it's getting dark," pointed out Henry as he noticed the sky turn an orange hue, "should be getting back before dinner. Come on Terriermon." Terriermon quickly clambered up Henry like a squirrel and wrapped his tiny arms around his neck. "Let's roll Henry," he chirped. Henry waved goodbye to his friends and departed down the hill, followed by Rika and Renamon.

"Well boy I think it won't be long till I'll have to head home too," announced Tokato. "Let's go." Tokato walked with Guilmon back to his hideout and opened the cage door for him and walked in with him.

"Hey Guilmon, can I ask you something?" asked Tokato as he removed his pack full of bread and peanut butter from his back and let it pour down onto the floor.

Guilmon cheered happily and began to ravenously devour the bread, "Sure Tokato," he spat with a mouthful of bread and peanut butter.

"Well you seem to have been looking at Renamon a lot lately. And by looking I mean staring down like a hawk. Is there something up?" Guilmon almost choked on his bread when he heard the question and spat some bread out right on Tokato's face.

"W-Why would you ask that?" he coughed. "Just curious. And there's a lot of erm… stuff involving er… guy digimon and girl digimon that I have uh… avoided telling you." Guilmon tilted his head to one side in curiosity, "Like what Tokato."

Tokato's face lit up intensely and he made his awkward smile that he did whenever he was nervous. "Ah well… there's lots of things I haven't told you but before I get into that you have to answer something for me."

"Sure Tokato, anything you want," answered Guilmon with a hint of confusion and curiosity.

"You uhh… wouldn't happen to have a crush on Renamon would you?" asked Tokato awkwardly, his face lighting up like a red firework.

Guilmon looked confused and he gave Tokato a sideways look and blinked several times in what Tokato assumed to be his way of thinking. "Uhhh… why would I want to crush Renamon? She's my friend isn't she?"

Tokato sighed deeply and smacked his hand against his forehead as a sign of obvious frustration. "No, not that kind of crush. I mean do you like her?"

Guilmon laughed loudly, "You sure are asking a lot of silly questions Tokatomon. Of course I like her and I like you too."

Tokato sighed, "Again Guilmon, no that's not what I meant by 'like'. Do you want to be really, _really_ good friends with her?"

"I want to be really good friends with everyone. What does this have to do with guy and girl digimon anyway Tokato?"

"Oh my gosh Guilmon! How do you not understand any of this!" exclaimed Tokato, a little louder than he had intended, "It's like trying to talk to a five year old!"

"But Tokato I am five years old," pointed out Guilmon.

"Oh yeah good point," said Tokato a bit calmer, "well maybe this is a way you'll understand. You know my mom and dad right?"

Guilmon nodded in response. "Well they are _married_," explained Tokato slowly, "And you marry someone that means that you really, really, really, like that person and more as a friend. That's called love. And before love comes crushes which is like a smaller kind of love. You like them a lot and you do 

er… special things with them that you can't do with normal friends without getting going to jail for sexual offense."

"Sexual?" inquired Guilmon.

Tokato got all red and fidgety again, "Uhhh… that's a lesson for another day," he said with his awkward smile creeping across his face again.

"Anyway," he continued, "you have seen how my parents act right? Like how they act different than I would with Rika if we hang out?"

Guilmon tilted his head again, returning to deep thought as he recalled memories of times he spent around Tokato's parents. They _did_ act kind of funny sometimes. Guilmon swore he even saw Tokato's dad trying to eat Tokato's mom's face off. It was scary but she actually seemed to like it.

"Now that you mention it I have noticed stuff like that," said Guilmon.

"Alright, now tell me. Do you want to do any of that with Renamon?"

Guilmon looked a little taken aback at the question and his eyes widened. _"Why would I eat Renamon?"_ he thought to himself. He made a mental picture in his mind of him trying to eat Renamon's face off like Tokato's parents were doing. Only it actually didn't seem so disturbing now that Renamon was in the picture. In fact, he found his tail wagging wildly at the very thought and his tongue drooped out of his mouth as he became entranced by his little fantasy.

His scaly lips met her soft furry ones and he was holding her around the waist, tight in his arms and she had her paws placed gently on his shoulders and soon they wrapped around his neck and she pulled him close. Suddenly a barrage of clicking sounds disturbed Guilmon's fantasy and he came back to reality to see Tokato snapping his fingers right in front of his face.

"Guilmon this is no time to be having day dreams of food now could you please answer my question."

"I wasn't thinking about food Tokatomon, I was thinking about Renamon and I think that I would really, _really_ want to be crushers or whatever you call it with Renamon," he answered, his tongue still hanging limply out of his mouth like a piece of rubber. "Ew, you were thinking about her and your tongue's hanging out like that?" said Tokato with mild disgust, "What the hell were you doing with her? Never mind I don't wanna know."

"But this is progress, so you obviously have a crush on Renamon. That's interesting." There was silence for a moment or two which Guilmon broke with a question Tokato was hoping he'd forget, "So are you going to tell me about guy and girl digimon stuff now or what?"

Tokato sighed, "Well I guess I would have to go over that with you somewhere along the line," he sat down and made himself comfortable. Tokato laid out a whole bunch of information on girl digimon and what is okay to do and what is not so good. He told him where it is okay to put his hands on 

a digimon and where it is _not_ okay under normal circumstances. He told him about dates and relationships and things like that.

He only overlooked a few things which he barely knew enough about to tell Guilmon anything about. "So you got all that Guilmon?" asked Tokato after a few minutes of explaining.

"Sure do, thanks Tokato I feel a lot better now."

Tokato smiled and patted Guilmon on the head gently, "You're growing up pretty fast boy," he said warmly. "And there's one other thing I forgot to tell you about," he said. "You know what kisses are right boy?" asked Tokato, hoping he'd say yes and he could skip that whole lesson.

"Kisses? Sure I know what kisses are Tokato!" piped Guilmon.

"Good," sighed Tokato with relief, "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow boy."

Tokato waved goodbye and set off for home, leaving Guilmon all alone. "I can't wait for tomorrow," said Guilmon to himself as he grabbed another piece of bread, "I'm going to give Renamon the best kiss in the whole wide world. And then she'll finally smile!"


	2. Chapter 2: Kisses

Chapter Two: Kisses

Disclaimer: Despite my efforts I still don't own digimon or any of its characters

"So Renamon, have you noticed anything weird about Guilmon lately?" asked Rika that evening during a training session.

"I always think that Guilmon acts odd Rika," responded Renamon as she practiced agility by leaping from branch to branch without missing a single one. "I know that," responded Rika with a small chuckle, "but I meant; does he seem a little extra weird lately? The way he keeps staring at you."

When Renamon heard those words she lost her concentration and as she was leaping for a branch she landed much heavier than she was supposed to and snapped it and she fell down from the branch and landed hard on the ground.

"He has _not_ been staring at me Rika!" retorted Renamon. Rika shrugged, "I wouldn't say that, if you ask me I'd say he can't take his freaking eyes off you." Renamon growled, "Then it is a good thing I _didn't_ ask you now isn't it?" she hissed.

"Renamon wait!" called Rika just as Renamon was about to teleport away. "I'm sorry Renamon, it was just a joke," she said as she ran over to her partner and placed a hand on her shoulder, "But there really isn't a need to get so defensive."

"_She's right," _she thought to herself, _"Why would I care so much anyway? Guilmon probably doesn't even know the word _love._"_ But what if he did have a crush on her? But as that thought crossed her mind, she expected her fur to stand up on end in total disgust. But instead she felt got butterflies the pit of her digital stomach. But not the butterflies you got when you were afraid. But rather the ones that a small child would get when they look out the car window and see that the car is pulling up to the toy store.

She shook her head and tried to shake off the odd and uncalled for sensation in her stomach. "Rika, would you mind if we cut training short today? I think I need to go get some air."

"Why? Do you need to make plans with your dream boy?" teased Rika with an evil little smirk across her face. "NO!!" snapped Renamon, "I just feel… funny and I think air would really do the trick."

"What's wrong Renamon?" she asked with sudden concern. Ever since Rika and the others had retrieved Renamon and her friends from the digital world two years ago Rika was ever alert for any signs that she may be pulled back in. It made Renamon happy to see her care so much but at times it simply annoyed her.

"I just got a weird feeling, it's hard to describe. But please can I go get some air?" Rika's evil smirk returned to her face again, "Maybe it's love," she suggested in a sing-song voice with a mischievous snicker. The weird sensation was building up in Renamon's gut and soon it found its way to her legs and now even her chest.

"Rika please," pleaded Renamon. Renamon usually didn't beg; in fact she _never ever_ begged. But she couldn't stand this weird feeling. Rika looked over Renamon's expression, examining her to see if she was telling the truth. "_She looks fine,"_ she thought to herself, "_But Renamon has never lied to me; except for when she was planning my surprise birthday with Jeri." _She shuddered slightly as thoughts of that horrible day flooded back to her mind, "_But I can tell she really is sincere. But we are outside already."_

"Renamon you do realize we're outside right? Where there's air."

"I realize that Rika. But I just need to be alone for a while I guess. Please let me go," she begged again.

"Oh all right Renamon," she said with a groan, "Just please don't be too long."

Renamon nodded, "I won't and thank you Rika." And with that Renamon vanished, leaving Rika alone to think over her partner's latest actions.

Renamon was sitting on a tree branch in deep thought, her golden fur glistening in the twilight. "_Why do I feel this way? I can't stand that red idiot but every time I think of him I get butterflies."_ She sighed deeply, _"Maybe it was those shrimp Rika gave me last night. It can't be… lo—lo—" _Renamon groaned with frustration, even in her mind she couldn't reflect on the horrid possibility that she may be in love with Guilmon.

"_No it was defiantly the shrimp,_" she assured herself half-heartedly. Then she heard the sound of grass being crinkled under feet from below, big feet at that. And she heard humming, Guilmon's humming. "Renamon!" called out Guilmon. "Renamon can you come over here I got something for you!"

"_How does he know I'm here? I'm in the thick of leaves and branches he shouldn't be able to see me." _

"Renamon come out I can smell you I know you're here!" he called again. Renamon sighed, she knew hiding was pointless and if she teleported he would know and it would crush the poor guy. Renamon leaped down from the branches and landed with a soft thud. "What is it Guilmon?" she said irritably.

Guilmon recoiled at her harsh tone, "Uh… I have something I want to give you Renamon," he said timidly. "What?" she asked, her face lighting up like a torch. "I uh… want to give you a… a kiss," he 

said bashfully. Despite Guilmon's already crimson face and scales they somehow managed to blush making him even a deeper scarlet.

Lucky for Renamon she had a golden coat of fur to cover up the crimson blush that had found its way across her face.

"You want to give me a… kiss?" she said with a bizarre mix of outrage and curiosity that she did not intend in her voice. "Y-yes," he said. Renamon wanted to run or just suddenly teleport as far away as she could go, but something kept her rooted in the spot. She was trembling all over and beads of sweat seeped under her fur.

Before Renamon knew what she was doing she realized that she had puckered her lips and she was bent over closer to Guilmon. Guilmon however was looking at her with confusion. "What are you doing with your mouth Renamon? Did you eat something sour?" he asked with a sideways look at her, confusion in his voice. Renamon straightened out, not even her fur was enough to cover the ever increasing blush across her face.

"I thought… uh… you were going to give me a kiss," she stammered. Even Renamon was surprised at the amount of hopefulness that rang in her voice when she said that. "_What the hell is happening to me?!" _she screamed in her head.

"I am, silly," he answered with a laugh, "but chocolate isn't sour."

"Ch-chocolate?" she said with utter confusion. "Yeah," he said with a wide smile, "now close your eyes and hold out your paws please." Renamon was confused and not to mention a little worried, but she did what he asked. Then Renamon felt something placed in the palm of her paw and she opened her eyes and saw a tin foiled wrapped chocolate kiss in her paw.

The wrapping was elegantly designed; it had graceful swirls of gold and white tints to it that matched her coat of fur. "Did you…. Did you paint the wrapper Guilmon?" she asked in awe. Guilmon nodded proudly, "Yup. I can do wonders with paint and a brush. And I know those are your favorite colors. Don't worry though; I didn't get any on the chocolate."

Renamon looked taken a back a bit and felt ashamed and horribly embarrassed at the fact she thought Guilmon was going to kiss her and she suddenly became angry at him for making her look like a fool. But what was worse is that she had accepted being kissed by someone normally she couldn't stand, and without really knowing she was which was the weirdest part.

"Why were you doing that with your mouth anyway Renamon?" he asked quizzically. Renamon gasped and started to think fast. "I had some uh… bad berries in the tree and the sour taste was coming back I guess," she said quickly.

"Oh, well the chocolate should help sweeten it for you," he said happily. She looked down at the kiss sadly. She loved chocolate; it was one of the only things that she thought the humans did a good job making. Rika had given her an entire sack full of it last October and Renamon nearly ate the whole thing 

before she noticed that some of the chocolate was sticking to her fur and she spent the whole night cleaning it out. But she didn't really feel like having chocolate right now for some reason as anger and embarrassment boiled in her heart.

Renamon said nothing, she just through the candy on the ground and kicked it away angrily as if it was some sort of bomb or grenade she was trying to get as far away from her as possible. Guilmon's eyes began to water when he saw his gift being kicked down the hill and out of sight, "You don't like chocolate Renamon?" he sniffled. "No I do not like chocolate Guilmon," she lied, anger in her voice, "and right now I just want to be alone."

It wasn't until Renamon saw the tears welling up in Guilmon's eyes that she realized what she just did. Immediately her anger towards Guilmon was redirected toward herself.

But before Renamon could apologize, Guilmon turned and scattered away with unusual speed. "Guilmon wait!" she cried out as he ran off. Renamon groaned and sat down by the tree and buried her face in her knees. "What the hell is wrong with me today?"

Guilmon scampered back to his hideout, tears streaming from his golden eyes. When he got back to his cave he found Tokato there, and the sun had gone down and the blue sky was replaced with a starry night time one. "Hey buddy," greeted Tokato with a smile. Guilmon didn't say hello back and walked right past him with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Something wrong boy?" he asked him with concern.

Tokato sat beside him, "Are you… crying Guilmon?" he asked. "No," he sniffed, "I'm not crying Tokato." Guilmon turned his head away from Tokato, to hide the tears running down his face. "It's okay boy you can tell me," assured Tokato as he placed an arm on his shoulder.

Guilmon sighed, "I…I gave Renamon a kiss today in the park and she didn't really like it," he answered with a sob. "YOU DID WHAT!?" screamed Tokato. Guilmon cried even harder when he saw Tokato get angry, "I'm sorry Tokato," he apologized with a whole chorus of sobs and sniffles, "Please don't get mad like Renamon."

"I'm not mad I'm just… shocked!" retorted Tokato. "Do you know what Rika will do to me if Renamon tells her my digimon tried to kiss hers?!" Guilmon sobbed uncontrollably into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't know she didn't like chocolate Tokato!" he apologized with heavy sobs.

"Wait… did you say chocolate?" asked Tokato, suddenly confused. "Yes," sobbed Guilmon, "chocolate kisses." Suddenly Guilmon heard laughter, really, really hard laughter. Tokato was rolling on the floor and laughing like a mad man. Guilmon stopped crying and instead stared at Tokato in bewilderment.

"That's not what I meant by kiss you big lug!!" he laughed as he regained his position. "Kissing, the one you do to someone that you love is when you put your lips together." Guilmon looked confused, "You mean like when your parents try to eat each other's faces off?"

"What? No Guilmon. That's called kissing you goof ball. And it's also something you _don't_ do until you know the other person is ready. When I first went out with Jeri my mom reminded me a thousand times that, 'Some people take a long time before they're ready for that kind of thing,'."

"Why do people do it?" asked Guilmon curiously. Tokato shrugged, "I don't know. It's just one of many ways to show how much you care about someone." "I care about Renamon a whole lot, can I kiss her?" he said eagerly. "Slow down there boy," said Tokato sternly, "That would probably scare her. It'll happen when it's time. If not with Renamon then with someone else."

"But I want it to be with Renamon, Tokato," said Guilmon, "it _has_ to be with her!" Tokato looked into Guilmon's golden eyes for a few moments, baffled at Guilmon's compassion to Renamon and not able to understand why he liked her so much. "You really like her don't you Guilmon?"

"I think I might even love her Tokato," he answered.

"Again, I think you may be rushing into things. Love is a big word and it means a lot and it is probably one of the most incorrectly used words of them all. I don't know what love really is either Guilmon but I do know it doesn't just happen that quickly," he explained.

"You don't know that!" snapped Guilmon, "and I **do** love her!"

Tokato took a few steps back, for a second he swore he saw Guilmon's eyes flash an eerie crimson. "Are you sure?" he asked him timidly.

"I'm positive," he answered, "I've never felt this way in my life. Every time I just see her breath I feel relief knowing she's still alive. Every move she makes is as graceful as a swan. She is the single most beautiful creature on earth."

Tokato looked shocked at Guilmon's response. "Wow that was pretty deep," he whistled in amazement that his bread loving, go-lucky digimon had just said something like that. "You must really love her then if you actually feel that way."

"But what do I do Tokato? I need to know if she feels the same way about me. Please help me!" pleaded Guilmon sincerely.

Tokato sighed and sat down next to Guilmon, "Boy I'm sorry to tell you this but… I just don't think she likes you very much in that kind of way."

"I think I actually like him," said Renamon to Rika the next day over breakfast. "Who?" said Rika with a mouthful of eggs. "Guilmon, I think I actually like him." "Yeah I like him too Renamon, he's funny enough."

"No Rika, I mean more than a friend."

Rika gasped and dropped her fork, nearly chocking on her eggs, "You're in love in dino-boy?!" she said in total alarm.

"Please don't say love, it makes me feel funny."

"But he's a complete idiot Renamon! You two are nothing alike!"

"But just because he isn't smart doesn't mean there aren't other good things about him. He's caring and compassionate and sweet. And he's really loyal Rika." Renamon went on and on listing all of the qualities of Guilmon until Rika interrupted her. "Stop, stop. You're creeping me out," she said with a silencing gesture of her hand.

Renamon sighed, "But I don't think he feels the same way." Rika snorted, "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Yes but the other day he said he was going to give me a kiss…" Before she could finish Rika shot up and slammed her hands on the table, "WHAT!? I'LL KILL TOKATO AND THAT STUPID DINO IF HE LAYS ONE HAND ON YOU AND YOU'RE NOT OKAY WITH IT!"

"Relax Rika it's not what you think," she said with a sad sigh, "I made the same mistake." She held out the chocolate kiss that she had gotten from Guilmon and had retrieved after he left. "He even made the wrapper just for me," she said with a smile.

"Well that looks like proof enough to me," responded Rika. "Proof of what?"

"That he's crazy for you. If he took the time to paint tin foil like that for you then that would be enough proof for anyone." answered Rika with a shrug.

"Yes but like I said he's caring. He would've done the same for Terriermon if he felt like it. He probably did. He was probably just trying to make better friends with me. I used to be pretty cold to him."

"And I don't know what made you stop," answered Rika with a cruel smirk.

"I can't believe I _ever _acted that way to that sensitive little guy. I feel so bad Rika," said Renamon regretfully. "Now there's no way he'll ever feel the way I do after what I've done to him…"

"Whatever Renamon, I tried helping but you just keep insisting that he doesn't like you. I don't know what to say," said Rika strongly, "If you need me or I need you I'll be by the pond. See you around Renamon."

"Alright Rika," said Renamon gloomily. Renamon took a deep and loud sigh, "_Maybe I should try talking to him. He isn't bright so maybe I could weasel out how he really feels about me." _ So that's what she did, she left the house and jumped all the way to the tree outside of Guilmon's little hideout.

Guilmon was inside, sleeping like a baby when he was awoken by a familiar and pleasant aroma. He sniffed the air several times before raising his head happily when he recognized the scent. "Renamon!" he said gleefully to himself. He opened his cage and peered outside.

Renamon took a deep breath when she saw him exit his home and walk outside, his nose high in the air and sniffing. _"All right Renamon," _she thought strongly to herself, "_It's now or never." _She slid down the tree and came face to face with Guilmon and they both exchanged equal gasps of surprise.

"Oh... hey Renamon," said Guilmon with a wide smile, "Uh… listen…"

"I want to apologize for…" they both said at the same time.

"You? Want to apologize to me?" asked Renamon, confused, "for what?" Guilmon frowned, "For giving you chocolate, I should've known you wouldn't like it." Renamon sighed, regretting how rude she had been back there, "Guilmon no, I love chocolate. It's just that I was feeling weird and… and I don't even know why I rejected your generous gift. I'm so sorry can you forgive me Guilmon?"

Guilmon smiled happily with relief that he had not displeased Renamon and sheer joy in his eyes. "Of course I forgive you Renamon, I'm just glad you liked it," he said happily. "But if you liked it then why did you kick it away like that?" he inquired. "B-b-because I wasn't feeling well like I said. I was just nauseous from those sour berries I ate in the tree," she lied.

"_Come on Renamon, you got to weasel it out of him,"_ she thought to herself, determined to discover how Guilmon felt about her. "Guilmon I have a question."

"Yes Renamon, what is it?" chimed Guilmon.

"Well, I was just wondering why you gave me the uh… kiss in the first place," she asked him, hoping he'd screw up and let something slip.

"Oh," said Guilmon bashfully, his face turning a deep crimson, "I uh… just thought it'd be nice. I wanted to try and make friends with you."

"Oh," said Renamon with a frown, "that's all?"

Guilmon nodded rapidly, "That's all."

There was a long awkward silence between them, and the two of them were beginning to feel very uncomfortable. "Well uh… I got to go Guilmon, I think Rika needs me…" she fibbed sadly, disappointed that she hadn't heard what she wanted.

She began to walk outside his hideout when suddenly Guilmon cut her off by dashing in front of her and he began to growl ferociously. The pupils of his eyes shrunk down to tiny slits and he sniffed the air. "Don't move," he growled, "I smell a digimon."


	3. Chapter 3: Hethramon

Chapter Three: Hethramon the Nightmare Demon

Disclaimer: In case you were wondering, no I still don't own digimon

It wasn't long before Tokato, Rika, Henry and Terriermon discovered the arriving digimon as well and they all met Renamon and Guilmon in front of the hideout where a digital field was accumulating. "What is it?" gasped Henry. Tokato took out his digi-vice and scanned the upcoming digimon. A digital picture appeared on his screen, a picture of a humanoid digimon wearing a long black cloak that wrapped around his body. The hood concealed his cranium and a white skull like mask covered his face. His hands were a gray tone and his fingers were long and spider like with long sharp nails.

"Hethramon: Demon type digimon," read Tokato from his digi-vice, "He's a mega! And his special attacks are nightmare, posses, and shadow claw. Crap this guy looks tough. We had better bio-merge with our digimon."

The others nodded in inward agreement and pulled out their blue cards that would allow them to bio merge with their digimon. But before they could swipe them in their Digi-vices they turned to dust right in their hands. Rika opened her card pouch and discovered it was all full of dust; all of her cards had dissolved.

Then a cold, shrill laugh filled the air that made Renamon's fur stand up on end and made her skin crawl and her blood turn to ice. "You like my little move children?" hissed a high pitched and screechy voice. "Soon I'll do the same thing to your digimon, and then you! But not without having a little fun first."

Terriermon leaped forward and stared defiantly into the mist concealing Hethramon, "Over my dead data!" he roared, (or in his case squeaked) insolently. The voice laughed again and Terriermon's brave mood quickly changed to a look of dread and fear. "Defiant little one, I like that. You shall serve me well my friend."

"I'd rather die!" he squeaked.

"In time my friend, in good time. But first I want you to do a little dance for me."

Everyone was taken aback by that last comment and Terriermon stepped back in fear of what Hethramon was going to do. And then a shadowy fog rose from the digital field and began to compress itself until it became giant hand. Terriermon squealed in fear as the hand lunged at him and the black fog began to slither into his mouth and nose and ears.

No one could move, even Renamon was rooted by sheer fear and no one could blame her. Then the fog disappeared into Terriermon and he stood rooted in the spot like a tree.

"Now my little slave… KILL!" commanded the voice with a cold laugh. Terriermon turned around to face the others and then they all noticed his eyes were now glowing red.

"KILL!" he hissed again.

"I exist to serve my lord," said Terriermon, only in a voice that did not belong to him. It had become much deeper and raspier. Terriermon launched himself at them using his Terrier tornado and Renamon and Guilmon dodged it. "Terriermon snap out of it!" cried Henry.

But it was to no avail, "I exist to serve," he said again. He launched himself at Henry and Renamon blocked his shot only to be knocked harshly out of the way. "RENAMON!!" cried Guilmon and Rika at the same time as she rocketed back violently against the cage door that covered Guilmon's hideout.

"Leave her be slave, I have other uses for her…" hissed the voice. Terriermon looked to his new master and bowed, "I live to serve the master," he said robotically. "Kill the others," said Hethramon cruelly.

He nodded and launched himself at Guilmon who dodged him by only a hair. "Momentai Terriermon!" he cried as he dodged the shot.

Renamon stood alone… a chill ran through her silky fur that made her skin crawl. A black fog rolled over her surroundings. "Hello!" she called out into the night fog, hoping to get a response. "Hello!" she called again. No one answered.

Then she heard footsteps, heavy footsteps that sounded damp and moist against the ground. "Hello! Who's there?" she called out to the oncoming creature. Then Guilmon stepped out of the fog, blood splattered over his chest where there was a deep and heavy gash and three more ran along down his face.

"R-R-Renamon…" he whimpered as he collapsed on the ground. Renamon ran up to her secret love and cradled him in her arms. "Guilmon what happened to you?!" she gasped.

Guilmon looked at Renamon, suddenly fear shone in his eyes and he recoiled. "Guilmon, what happened?" she asked again. Guilmon said nothing at first, and then he whimpered and looked at Renamon sadly. "You did," he said, as blood trickled out of his muzzle.

"What?!" cried Renamon in shock. "I didn't do this to you!"

"Oh but you did," echoed a cold voice, "you did this to him Renamon."

Renamon shook her head defiantly, "NO!! NO!! NO!!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" mocked the voice with a chilling laugh. "Allow me to show you." Renamon looked into the fog and a portion of it began to clear away, revealing Renamon and Guilmon standing in 

the park. Guilmon handed something to Renamon, she couldn't make it out from here but she knew what it was. The chocolate kiss.

And then Renamon smiled cruelly and began to laugh as she chucked it at Guilmon's head. "No…" whimpered the real Renamon, "I didn't…" And then she kneed Guilmon right in the gut and he gasped, the wind knocked out of him and collapsed on the floor. She laughed and pile-drived him right in the face. Renamon heard a sickening crack and saw blood shoot out of his mouth and nose. "No… no I didn't!" she cried to herself, "PLEASE STOP IT!!"

The voice laughed callously, "Why?" he laughed," It's just getting good." The Guilmon in the vision was crying now and begging her to stop but she only continued to thrash him ruthlessly. She couldn't stand it. Guilmon's sweet and kind voice sounding off in cries and shrieks of pain all because of her. She tried to close her eyes but even then she could see it happening.

"PLEASE STOP IT!! I BEG YOU!!" she begged the voice, "PLEASE!!" The voice cackled again coldly. "Wait," he said with a laugh, "Here comes the concerto of your fine work Renamon." And then she saw Renamon rise, levitating and she gasped in horror of what she knew was going to happen. "DIAMOND STORM!!" cried her vision self cruelly and a thick layer of diamonds formed around her and shot down one by one at Guilmon, slashing and cutting his thick scaly skin.

Renamon fell on her knees and buried her face in her paws, sobbing hysterically. "You're a monster!" she said to the voice, "A cold bastard!"

The voice only laughed and Renamon felt herself being lifted off the ground and she saw her arms spread wide. She had no control over her body anymore! But she knew what the voice was making her do. "NO!! NO!! I WON'T!!" she sobbed, as her body was directed to Guilmon's beaten figure on the floor. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!"

"Oh but I can my little vixen," he guaranteed her maliciously. Renamon found her lips moving and the words "Diamond storm," escaped from her mouth without her doing it. Sharp shards of diamonds surrounded her and aimed themselves for Guilmon. And then they launched at him and…

"What's wrong with Renamon?!" cried Rika as she crouched over her unconscious partner who was thrashing about, moisture gathering around her eyes. "Renamon wake up! We need you!"she screamed into her partner's ear. But she made no response, save the tiny moans and thrashes she was making.

Guilmon was still dodging Terriermon, still under Hethramon's dark spell. Guilmon was finding it difficult to not blast a pyro-sphere at his old friend. And then Guilmon had an idea. He ran into the fog, Terriermon scampering after him and eventually came face to face with Hethramon. A gangly figure clad in a dark robe and a white skull like mask.

"SHADOW CLAW!!" roared Hethramon as Guilmon approached. A black shadowy hand emerged from Hethramon's own hand and slashed across and cut Guilmon across the face, leaving three good sized gashes on his face. "FINISH HIM MY SLAVE!" roared Hethramon. Terriermon nodded in submission and turned to Guilmon who was laying limp directly in front of Hethramon.

"Terrier Tornado!!" cried Terriermon as he spun like a tiny twister at Guilmon. Guilmon smiled as he saw his plan about to come to fruition. "_Just a little closer," _he thought to himself. Just when Terriermon was inches away Guilmon leaped out of his way, leaving Terriermon to ram into Hethramon instead.

Hethramon was knocked back with a low grunt and Terriermon fell on the ground. "You fool!" cried Hethramon as he stood up, "you missed!" Terriermon looked up, his eyes were no longer a blood red tint and he smiled. "I know," he said. Guilmon smiled, his plan had worked. By breaking Hethramon's concentration he no longer had control over Terriermon.

Terriermon scampered back over to Guilmon and they stood side by side. "Ready Guilmon?" asked Terriermon as he assumed a fighting stance. Guilmon nodded, "Ready."

Renamon stirred in Rika's arms and her azure eyes slowly opened and she looked up and saw her tamer's tear stained face looking down at her. "R-Rika…" she groaned as she came to.

"Renamon!" cried Rika happily. She nuzzled her partner and hugged her close to her, tears flowing out of her eyes, "I'm so relieved. I thought I lost you." Renamon stood up and gently forced Rika off her, "Where's Guilmon and Terriermon?" she asked her strongly. "They're deep in the digital field, fighting that Hethramon."

"Thanks," said Renamon as she dashed into the fog without so much as a second thought. "Be careful Renamon," said Rika inwardly as her partner ran nobly into the fog.

"PYRO-SPHERE!!" roared Guilmon as a red surge of energy bolted out of his mouth and nailed Hethramon right in the chest. He just stood there and accepted the blow without even flinching. "Nice try," cackled Hethramon, "But no."

"TERRIER TORNADO!!" cried Terriermon as he wound up and charged him. Hethramon laughed, "Not a second time little fool!" As Terriermon approached Hethramon raised a clammy gray hand, "SHADOW CLAW!!" he roared. The black shadowy hand returned and struck Terriermon with excessive force and knocked him clear off, sending him rocketing back and out of sight.

Guilmon watched with anger as he saw his friend being shot back, "You'll pay for that one!" he snarled with rage sounding in his voice. "PYRO-SPHERE!!" he roared again. As the bolt of energy shot at Hethramon he simply held out his hand and the blast reversed and hit Guilmon. Guilmon was shot back 

and landed hard against what felt like a tree. He saw Hethramon making a ghostly approach toward Guilmon, laughing behind his skull like mask.

"Nowhere to run my little red friend," he sneered as he raised his hand. Guilmon winced as he saw the shadowy hand rematerializing in front of him. "SHADOW CLA—" He was cut off as a golden figure launched herself at Hethramon, forcing him to the ground. Guilmon opened his eyes to see Renamon standing over Hethramon with anger and rage in her blue eyes.

"DIAMOND STORM!!" she roared with obscene fury. And then diamonds rained down from the heavens and pierced Hethramon who was shrieking in pain. "EXCRUCIATE!!" he roared as he held his clammy hand up in the air. Suddenly Renamon felt a surge of pain like she had never felt before him her life. Her knees gave way and she collapsed, the pain still clinging to her. "RENAMON!" cried Guilmon.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" screamed Guilmon as he took his stand. Hethramon didn't listen, he raised his arm and the shadowy hand began to form again. "SHADOW CLAW!!" he roared as he swung down his arm. Renamon winced as she saw the claw flail down at her. "_This is it_," she thought to herself.

Renamon expected to feel the cold touch of the shadow claw sinking into her flesh. But she didn't. She opened her eyes and saw Guilmon standing in front of her, the shadow claw sunk deep into his flesh and he stood there, his mouth agape. He was facing her and the tips of the shadowy fingers were sticking out of his shoulders.

Tears of pain formed in his eyes and blood trickled down his shoulders where he was stabbed by the claw. "R-Renamon," he whimpered. Renamon laid there in shock at the sacrifice Guilmon just made for her. "Guilmon," she whispered his name to him softly.

"Touching," snorted Hethramon, "But I have other business to attend to so if you'll excuse me…" Hethramon ripped his claws out of Guilmon's shoulder pads and the force spun Guilmon around so he was facing Hethramon. "SHADOW CLAW!!" he cried again and he swung down and slashed Guilmon right in the stomach. Guilmon howled with pain as he collapsed and rolled over on his side… he wasn't moving.

Rage boiled inside of Renamon when she saw her secret love on the floor, quite possibly dead. Rage like she had never felt in all of her life emanated from her body and she rose and gritted her teeth and clenched her paws tightly in anger. She said nothing, but her blue eyes seemed to light up and glow and eerie red.

Diamonds formed around her body, only this time they were blood red and seemed to glow. "How… dare…. You…" she puffed angrily, her body trembling in rage. "How… could… you…" Hethramon stood rooted in the spot and, although she couldn't see his face behind his skull mask, she could see fear coursing through his body. "DIAMOND STORM!" she roared as she launched the blood red diamonds at Hethramon. "Shadow claw!!" he cried, not quite as confidently as he had previously as the diamonds were launching at him.

His shadow hand appeared again, only for an instant as it was shredded by the oncoming crystals. Hethramon shrieked as the diamonds pierced him, tearing through his body. Data flowed from his open wounds and eventually he exploded, launching data into the air with a horrible scream.

Renamon fell to her knees, sapped of her energy and made her way to Guilmon who was laying on the floor, blood seeping into the grass. She held him in her arms and saw the three gashes on his face and the big one on his stomach. And then she realized he looked just the same as he had in her dream. _"And it's all my fault,_" she thought to herself as tears fell from her face and mixed with the blood on Guilmon's. "_I wasn't quick enough…"_

"I'm sorry Guilmon," she said aloud, "So sorry." The fog cleared, revealing the three tamers and Terriermon, who was being cradled in Henry's arms, standing by Guilmon's hideout. And all of them gasped horribly when they saw Guilmon, soaked in blood, being cradled in Renamon's arms.


	4. Chapter 4: A Simple Smile

Chapter Four: A Simple Smile

That night Guilmon was taken into Tokato's special care. He was taken into his house where he laid on his bed and properly bandaged. The three tamers and Terriermon sat close to him all night, especially Rika who would be eternally thankful to him for saving her partner's life. Renamon however could not bring himself to even look at Guilmon. It was because of her that he was near death, because of her that he could turn back into data at any second.

"I don't think I can ever forgive myself," she sobbed into her hands as she sat, perched on a tree branch, swaying back and forth with loud sobs. "Why did he have to do that?" she asked herself, half angry half scared for Guilmon, "He could've been killed!"

"_You don't think he knew that when he threw himself at the claw?"_ chimed the tiny voice in the back of her head, "_He knew what he was doing and he was doing it to save you." _Renamon continued to sob, despite her voice of reason trying to calm her down. She sat in the tree all night and eventually she cried herself to sleep.

"Oohhhwww…" groaned Guilmon, "my…. Everywhere hurts."

The minute those words escaped from his mouth Guilmon heard an explosion of cheers and squeals of joy. Guilmon's eyes widened as he was barraged with hugs and questions and even a kiss on the cheek from Rika which surprised everyone. Guilmon examined his surroundings and noticed his entire torso was wrapped in bandages and he felt his face to see if those scratches were bandaged but Tokato quickly stopped him. "No boy don't touch your face!" he cautioned, "you just got stitches and you might rip them open again."

"Stitches?" inquired Guilmon curiously. Tokato nodded, "Yeah, they're to stop the bleeding," he informed him.

"What happened?" groaned Guilmon as he felt pain course through his body once again. "Why am I so sore?"

"You took the blow for Renamon!" piped Rika happily. Terriermon swung off Henry's shoulders energetically and ran up to Guilmon's feet, "You're a hero!" Guilmon smiled, happy that all of his friends were safe. It was at that point he noticed something; the room was lacking a familiar and longing scent. "Where's Renamon?" he asked with sudden concern. "Is she okay?"

Rika nodded, "She left as soon as we brought you here without a word. But she's okay." Guilmon sat up in sudden anxiety for Renamon but his sides shrieked in pain as he did and quickly he laid back down. "I need to see her," he said. "It's no good buddy," answered Tokato sadly, "Rika has tried calling her but she never came. But don't worry," assured Tokato as soon as he saw the sudden 

expression of fear on Guilmon's face, "She is fine, Rika's digi-vice would be acting up right now if she was in any real danger."

Guilmon wasn't listening, that last comment on how she wasn't responding was enough to get him to stand up. As he did not only his sides ached but so did his legs. Guilmon grunted painfully with every step he took to the door. "Where you going Guilmon? You can't walk yet!" cried Tokato as he saw his wounded partner make for the exit.

"Got… mmmph…. To find Ren-….. arghh! Got to find Renamon," he said, his sentence occasionally interrupted with gasps and grunts of pain. Tokato ran to the door frame, blocking off the exit from Guilmon. "No boy, we'll find her you need to rest!" he told him strongly. Guilmon didn't listen, he continued to limp to the door. "Tokato you had better move," growled Guilmon, "now!"

Tokato didn't move but with every step Guilmon took fear welled up in his chest. Guilmon's eyes began to flash red and he snarled through gritted teeth. "MOVE!!" he thundered as he stepped closer to Tokato, "Or I'll make my own door!"

Tokato stood there in shock and looked at Guilmon to see if he was actually serious. At this point though Tokato didn't want to take any chances. He slid out of his way and allowed Guilmon to leave the room. When Guilmon was halfway down the hall he heard Tokato's voice. "_Oh great. He's gonna try and stop me isn't he?"_ thought Guilmon with a low groan. He turned and saw Tokato in the hall and running at him.

"Wait!" he called as he skidded towards him. He stopped in front of Guilmon and stared into his golden eyes, a combination of compassion and worry in Tokato's and a combination of growing impatience and worry in Guilmon's.

"Guilmon before you go I just wanted to say… good luck."

Renamon was no longer crying. But she still couldn't see Guilmon after the pain she had caused him. Renamon cursed at herself at how unforgivable she was now. She was in Guilmon's tiny hide out, her forearms rested atop her kneecaps with her face buried in her them sadly. "I'm so sorry Guilmon…" she said aloud to no one in particular, "I wish I was faster." This was probably the billionth time she had said that, she felt like she was going crazy.

Suddenly a voice responded to her apology unexpectedly and it gave her a start as she looked up to see who had answered. "Why are you sorry Renamon?" asked Guilmon who was standing at the door frame of the hide out, his features obscured from the light that shone around his body, making him only a silhouette. "Guilmon," gasped Renamon, "how long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here," he answered, "why?" "Just wondering," said Renamon with a sigh of relief. If he was there about five minutes ago she would've about died of embarrassment. "Are you okay?" asked Renamon after a few moments of silence. "I'm fine, I came here to make sure you're okay," he said caringly.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," assured Renamon. A few more moments of awkward silence passed and Guilmon stood there still, afraid to speak as much as Renamon was. Finally Renamon disrupted the silence again, "Would you mind sitting by me Guilmon," she said hopefully.

"Of course I will," he said happily. And then Renamon saw Guilmon step in, away from the sunlight and gasped when she saw him more clearly. His entire stomach and torso were bandaged and his face had three stitches running down his face diagonally from the shadow claw. "Guilmon…" gasped Renamon sympathetically when she saw his beaten body.

Guilmon was afraid that after Renamon saw his face that she would run away, he was sure that he looked like some sort of Frankenstein monster by now. "Please don't be afraid," whimpered Guilmon sadly, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Guilmon admitted on his way over to his cave he stopped by the lake for a break, (his wounds were making it difficult to walk), and looked at his reflection and he couldn't believe the face that stared back was his. His once cute and loveable features were replaced by a disfigured face that had three monster size stitches running down it. He felt that he looked like a monster now more than ever.

Renamon however just began to fell anger with herself for what had had happened to him. "I'm so sorry Guilmon," she sobbed, "if I was just a little faster then…" Guilmon cut her off with a silencing gesture of his hand. "No Renamon it is not your fault. I would've never forgiven myself if you got killed out there. But at least now we are both alive."

Guilmon took a few steps closer and stood right in front of Renamon, who was still sobbing into her knees. Guilmon slid a finger under her chin and gently directed her head upwards so it was facing his. Tears were rolling down her face as she sobbed. Guilmon wiped away one the tears lovingly from her face with his "thumb" claw.

Without warning Renamon pounced Guilmon and wrapped her arms around him tightly and lovingly and Guilmon groaned a bit in pain as he hit the floor. Guilmon in turn wrapped his arms around her and they stayed that way for what seemed like ages in a loving embrace before Renamon realized what she was doing and quickly got up.

Guilmon sat up painfully. "I'm sorry Guilmon," said Renamon sympathetically. "Why?" laughed Guilmon, "I love hugs almost as much as I love bread."

Guilmon laughed but as usual Renamon showed no sign of laughter or any happiness. Guilmon scooted closer to Renamon, "Why are you so sad?"

"Because of what happened to you," said Renamon miserably. Guilmon shook his head and placed an arm around her shoulder and once again without warning Renamon began to cry into 

Guilmon's chest. Guilmon's eyes widened in surprise. He placed a hand on the back of her head and stroked her fur softly. "Shhhhh…" hushed Guilmon tenderly, "Shhh… it's alright. I'm okay Renamon you have nothing to worry about."

Renamon looked up at Guilmon and for the first time she saw how much he had grown since they had first met. He was much more mature now, even if he didn't show it all the time and he had grown physically too. He was now taller than even Renamon.

Guilmon stared down at her gorgeous blue eyes and she stared into his strong golden eyes. And they found themselves lost in each other's gaze for a long time until Renamon looked away and blushed more than she had in her life and not even her golden fur could cover it up this time. "Renamon can I ask you something?" asked Guilmon. Renamon nodded in silent response. "How come you have never smiled around me?"

Renamon gave Guilmon a sideways glance and she was about to say that she had before she realized that… she really hadn't. "I don't know," replied Renamon. "Well can you smile now?" asked Guilmon hopefully, "If you do it I can almost guaranteed you will feel better."

Renamon shrugged, "I don't know…" "Come on Renamon please. It's a simple smile." Renamon nodded. And with that last comment Guilmon had made for some reason she found herself smiling, even though she didn't know it. Guilmon smiled back warmly at her and at the sight of his smile she felt strangely warm inside, like being dipped in a warm relaxing bath. And then Guilmon felt a strange urge, a powerful one that he couldn't control.

He found his lips pressed gently against Renamon's and she became wide eyed and then she slowly closed her eyes and let her tongue flow into his mouth. Guilmon's flat tongue returned the favor as he closed his eyes and his tongue slithered into her mouth and swished around, almost able to wrap around Renamon's.

And then he quickly broke off the kiss, realizing that he had just giving Renamon what Tokato called _a kiss_. Renamon and Guilmon both caught their breath. "Guilmon," came Renamon's soft voice. "Yes?"

"I have something I need to tell you, something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now." Guilmon turned to face her and she kissed him again on the lips and pulled away. She stared into Guilmon's eyes, trembling at what she was about to say. Guilmon took her hands in his to comfort her and felt her arms shaking wildly. "I… I-I love you Guilmon."

Renamon closed her eyes and expected to hear a cold and cruel laugh from Guilmon but heard nothing. And then she felt Guilmon hold her close and she looked up, and tears were trickling down Guilmon's muzzle and a wide smile was on his face. "Renamon…" he said softly, "I love you too." And then Renamon finally smiled, and this time it was genuine. And Guilmon kissed her passionately and they stood there for what felt like hours exchanging a passionate and loving kiss.

And as they kissed the world around them melted away, their troubles both past, present, and future. And for the first time Renamon felt what love really was as she kissed Guilmon passionately.

Little did they know that a rather awkward Tokato and Rika were standing in the bush right outside, mouths wide open and their faces as red as Guilmon's crimson scales. And without them even realizing it the two of them found their hands in the others as they watched their partners hold each other close for literally hours.

The End

Questions? Comments? Reviews? Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
